<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all-consuming by nightdaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624460">all-consuming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdaze/pseuds/nightdaze'>nightdaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sengoku Basara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fairy Tale Style, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdaze/pseuds/nightdaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsunaga takes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all-consuming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time there was a man who was empty.</p><p>Not a single thing was inside of him.</p><p>Because the man was empty, he felt a hunger.</p><p>To sate his hunger, he began to collect.</p><p>He collected many things.</p><p>Beautiful things, expensive things, rare things, one-of-a-kind things.</p><p>The man amassed many wonderful things. He possessed a collection that even the richest men of the era would envy.</p><p>But his collection did not sate his hunger. It did not make him any less empty.</p><p>"I see, I see," the man mused. "Then I hunger for more than this."</p><p>It was not enough to collect.</p><p>To collect by<em> taking</em> -- to seize, to <em>steal,</em> perhaps that was what he hungered for.</p><p>So the man began to take.</p><p>Mere objects, too, were not enough.</p><p>The man decided he would take that which was intangible. That was which irreplaceable, which held value that could not be quantified.</p><p>The man took bonds and dreams, lives and futures. He took hope and peace, truth and justice. He stole these things away and gobbled them up without remorse.</p><p>But these things too were consumed by the nothing inside him.</p><p>The churning and insatiable nothing.</p><p>"You, sirs, have disappointed me," he would say with a sigh, unmoved by the howls of anguish that always followed after him.</p><p>The man continued his search.</p><p>He continued to wander, to collect until there was nothing left in the world to take for himself.<br/><br/>To take from another.</p><p>Seeing the barren wasteland he had created, the man descended into Hell, for perhaps he would find something worth collecting there.</p><p>But Hell, too, only disappointed him.</p><p>Having bled Earth and Hell dry, he continued walking on.</p><p>He walked into a new world, and began consuming its treasures.</p><p>He began again his futile endeavor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>